Taisetsu na Kiyoku
by Mayonaka no Sasayaki
Summary: After the events of Raiders of the Last Nomicon, Randy thought everything would go back to the way it was. However, what he didn't know was that his actions had unexpectedly set off a chain of events that led him to new discoveries, new revelations and new secrets that surrounds the ancient book. Fem!Nomicon
1. Prologue: First Act

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja or its characters.

**Author Note:** Greetings, everyone! This is my second RC: 9GN fanfiction, so please regard me kindly and I hope you will enjoy it! Before we start, I would like to give my thanks and appreciation to Sorenalice, my beta for this story. Thank you Sorenalice!

For now, this is going to be a three-shot fanfic that would serve as a Pilot chapter. Hopefully if it's well received, I would like to turn it into a multi-chapter story one day. Also this story is set immediately after the episode Raiders of the Last Nomicon.

I also have another RC:9GN fanfic called Ninja Monogatari which is an AU about Randy being the Ninja for the past 800 years. So if your interested please check that out as well, cause I would really appreciate it.

Anyway, hope you enjoy! And please don't forget to review because I would like to know what you guys think!

* * *

**EDIT: This use to be a one-shot fanfic but I thought I should change the format and turn in into a three-shot instead.**

* * *

**Taisetsu na Kiyoku**

By

Mayonaka no Sasayaki

* * *

It should be a crime on how stressful a day could be, and this was one of them. After running around the whole school like a headless -_shivers-_ chicken, meeting up with one person after another while trying to get back the Ninja Nomicon was a workload. If that wasn't enough, he honestly felt like his life was reduced to half when he had to get the ancient book back from the Sorcerer himself of all people! A testament that a combination of his carelessness and bad luck can really turn a supposedly normal day for Randy Cunningham into a very stressful one instead.

"Ugh, what a day!" said Randy with a groan before plopping down on his bed. Turning his head slightly to the side, Randy spotted the book that he almost lost today laying securely beside him. Lifting his hand to lay it gently on the book's spine, the dark haired teen silently contemplated of all that's happen.

"Sorry for what happened today Nomicon," whispered Randy. However, before the teen could pull back his hand, Randy felt a low thrum from the book. Feeling his lips pulled into a frown, the teen propped himself slightly with his elbow to look curiously down at the book. Getting a similar reaction from the Nomicon was nothing new to him but the feeling that he got from it just now however was not normal. If anything; the feeling was strange, a bad kind of strange. In fact, it almost felt...

_Corrupted_.

Narrowing his eyes as he sat up from his bed, he brushed his hand against the book again to see its reaction. Not a heartbeat later that same prickling needle like feeling met his fingertips. Feeling a sense of wrongness settling in his stomach, the teen then tried to open the covers of the book only to feel a surge shocking his system.

Yelping at the sensation, Randy pressed himself against the wall as he quickly pulled his hand back before cradling it securely to his chest. Throwing an incredulous look at the now glowing Nomicon, Randy felt the knot in his stomach tighten in worry that soon turn into an outright panic when he realized that the Nomicon was actually glowing _green_.

"Oh no..."

Scrambling away from the wall, Randy tried to pry open the book. However, that was easier said than done since the green stank that was slowing consuming the Nomicon suddenly burst out into a powerful surge that threw him hard off his bed and down to floor with a loud thunk.

"Ow! What the juice?!"

Rubbing against the sore spot on his back from his unexpected flight, Randy felt his heart beat increase as he fearfully looked on what he could only describe as some form of book version seizure fit taking hold of the ancient book. Getting shakily back on his feet because _zang it_ that throw really hurt, Randy made a mad dash to his hoodie that he discarded earlier to get his mask only to duck his head to avoid being hit by one of the many tendrils of green stank that were aiming at him. Positioning himself into a crouch, the teen then quickly leap to and fro in his room to avoid the onslaught of the increasingly violent stank, before taking cover behind the armrest of his couch. A small part in the back of his mind however couldn't help but do a small jig at the fact that he just perform all of those jumps, flips and leaps without his ninja mask. Which, by the way was _so honkin bruce! _

Pushing his glee aside, the teen peeked out of his hiding place to look at the whirlwind carnage that was happening inside his bedroom. And in the middle of it all was the Ninja Nomicon, suspended midair with the green stank surrounding it which was alarmingly bleeding into that red stank he saw earlier at Mcfist's office. Biting his bottom lip anxiously as his mind ran a mile a minute to figure out a way to get to his mask without getting thrown across the room, Randy felt his already frayed nerves almost stretch thin when he heard his mother's voice shouting outside of his room.

"Randy! What's going on? Are you alright?!"

_'Wonk, she's home early! Why today of all days!'_ thought Randy as he frantically tried to think of a reply to his clearly worried mother. Clearing his throat a bit, Randy did his best to make sure his voice was even and light hearted as he could.

"U-uh, just playing a new bruce game on the console Mom! The sound effects are pretty realistic huh? L-let me just turn it down a bit okay?" said Randy before flinching and cursing softly when his table lamp shattered right across from where he hid, something he hope his mother didn't hear within the screech of the turbulent winds.

Unfortunately for him; she did, because the next thing he knew was his mother bursting into his room, still in her scrubs from work, her blue eyes that he inherited wide with shock and her long wheat blonde hair whipping around her face from the winds that was rapidly picking up speed.

_'Yup, this day just got better and better,'_ pushing himself deeper into his hiding spot so as to avoid another wayward object that seem hell bent on injuring his person, the teen raised his voice that hopefully was loud enough to reach his still shock mother.

"Mom, take cover!"

Shaking herself out off her daze, his mother did just that as she ran to hide herself near his desk. Pressing herself as closely as she could into her hiding spot, Gwendolyn Cunningham shouted back at her still hidden son.

"Randy! What in the world is going on?!" panic and worry colored the blonde woman's voice as she watch the carnage unfolding in her only son's bedroom.

"I'll explain later Mom!" Randy replied before another crash resounded in his already trashed room. He really need to get his mask before things can get anymore out of hand but the question is, how?

Dark blue eyes peeked out of his hiding spot in hopes to find an opening of some sort, before settling on his mother's huddled form. Who was fortunately or unfortunately -depends on how things are- the closest to his hoodie and more importantly his mask.

_Great._

Glancing around his room, Randy groaned when he realize that he could barely see his room anymore because of the rapid winds. A part of him wondered why in the world the neighbors hadn't call the police yet from all the noise that was happening but he push that thought aside in favor of thinking to find some other way to get to his mask without having his mother getting it for him although at this rate he might not have a choice with how the winds and stank were getting even stronger.

Wait, the _winds_...!

The winds were spiraling counter clock wise, so if he could use that but no- the winds hadn't become that strong yet to carry him even if he is light enough to try, the momentum would be something he wouldn't be able to control. So if he can't get to his mask maybe he could get the mask to him using the direction of the winds instead!

His time and options limited, Randy shouted over the screeching winds all the while praying his plan would work and that when everything was over he wouldn't get grounded for life for this.

"Mom, I need you to take something out of my hoodie pocket!"

"What? Sweetie I don't think now is-"

"Mom! Just please...!"

Shaking her head at her son's strange behavior, the blonde nonetheless did as she was asked. Reaching inside the hoodie's pocket, Gwendolyn felt her fingers grasp some form of thick durable cloth before pulling it out to reveal a black and red mask that looked awfully familiar.

Realization struck as her mind fully comprehend _why_ it look so familiar. Because how can she not? You'd have to be daft not to recognize one of Norrisville's greatest symbols.

"R-randy, this is...how?"

"Mom, I promise I'll explain everything later. I know I'm asking a lot right now but I need you to please trust me!"

Glancing fearfully at the indoor storm raging inside the bedroom, Gwendolyn swallowed thickly before she nodded resolutely to herself.

"Alright, what do you need me to do?"

"I need you to let go of the mask and right into the wind!"

Biting her bottom lip anxiously at such a risk, the blonde haired woman tried desperately to calm her erratic heartbeat.

"Just be careful honey!"

"I will, Mom!" came the immediate reply.

With that said, the dark haired teen then got into position so that he could literally grab his only chance he's got before it gets blown away from him.

"Here it comes, honey!"

Letting out her breath Gwendolyn released the legendary mask from her hand and into the general direction of her son praying that whatever he was planning would work and that he would be safe.

Seeing the mask flying rapidly towards him, Randy pounced out of his hiding place and into the windy chaos with his arm stretched out in front of him before closing his fingers around the comforting feel of the familiar cloth. With his body now airborne within the raging winds and stank, Randy swiftly pulled the mask over his head. Feeling the suit wrapped around him, he then quickly maneuvered himself towards the heart of the chaos.

Taking out a long piece of ninja chain, Randy threw one end of it to wrap securely around the Ninja Nomicon before he pulled himself towards the ancient book. As the teen finally got close enough to the Nomicon, Randy reached out his hand to wrestle open the raging book. Doing his best to ignore the repulsive red stank and the sting of biting winds surrounding them, Randy used every ounce of strength within him and the suit to pry open the book.

"Come on, Nomicon! I'm doing my best to help here!"

His arms aching from the effort, Randy felt a knot of dread tightening in his stomach when he felt how weak the Nomicon was quickly becoming.

_'The emblem...'_ said a decidedly female voice as it echoed weakly in his mind, startling him briefly from his desperate struggle.

_'W-what?'_ the teen hesitantly thought back all the while wondering if the stank got bad enough to cause some form of hallucination to his brain.

_' ...The green ninja emblem...on the cover...place your hands over it...and c-concentrate...'_

_'Who are you? And how do I know that I can trust you?'_ he had caused enough trouble today, he's not gonna let his carelessness make things even worse.

_'...The tiger who refuses...to get his paws wet catches no fish...or have you already forgotten...?'_

Randy blinked at the odd reply before his eyes widen comically at the implication.

_'Nomicon?!'_

Staring disbelievingly at the book, the teen wondered if he'd gone insane from all the stress that happened today. But still, what the juice?! Did the Ninja Nomicon just _talked_ to him? While his mind raced at the implication, it wasn't until a heartbeat later that his question was answered when the female voice weakly replied.

_'...Yes. Quickly before-'_ said the Nomicon before it faded completely from his mind.

_'Nomicon…? Nomicon!'_

Cursing softly, Randy felt panic seized his heart at the silence. Refusing to waste anymore time, the teen ninja quickly did as he was told. Putting his hand over the green emblem, Randy felt a pulse before the lines at the back of his hands on his suit glowed a bright vivid red. With a burst of power surging from both his hand and the Nomicon, the covers of the book finally pried itself open leaving only Randy time to let out a quick yelp before he felt the familiar sensation of his mind being shwoop into the Nomicon.


	2. Prologue: Second Act

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja or its characters.

**Note:** Please don't forget to review because I would like to know what you guys think! Especially constructive criticism, 'cause I won't be able to improve if no one is willing to point it out for me. Your time and thoughts would be most appreciated. Thank you and please enjoy!

* * *

The thing about being shwoop into the Nomicon is that whatever experiences he goes through inside the book, there would be a phantom feeling to it, as if he only experience it second hand. So imagine his surprise -and pain, can't forget about the pain- when he felt the full brunt force of his fall.

"Whoah!" exclaimed Randy before he found himself tumbling face first to the ground in an ungraceful heap that was undeniably unbecoming of a ninja.

Pushing himself up with a groan and a shake of his head to clear it; Randy opened his dark blue eyes to take a look at his surroundings, only for them to widen in horror at what they saw.

"This is wonk. This is very very _wonk_," muttered Randy as he surveyed the his surroundings.

The once calming Japanese landscapes had turned to ruin, almost like a warzone. The ground was scorched black, the sky was painted a menacing combination of stank green and red. Accompanying it, was an overwhelming pressure that hung heavily around him along with a smell of decay that polluted the air so strongly that it left Randy feeling awfully faint.

"What the juice...?" breathed Randy as he looked around at the horrifying carnage that was now burned permanently into his mind. Breath hitching painfully in his throat, the teen's dark blues searched desperately for a way to fix such a dreadful situation before they land at some sort of small force field that sat north from where he stood.

Forcing himself to his feet, Randy then took off into a dead sprint. Stopping to a halt in front of the now clear hexagon shaped force field that glowed the same sickly and menacing color of red stank. Cautiously walking closer to the force field, Randy saw the ground inside was stained with red Japanese characters and directly on the middle of the ground lying pitifully, was a small flickering ball of light.

"Nomicon...?"

Reaching a hand out, Randy laid it hesitantly on the force field only to quickly pull it back as it burned him. Not a moment later, the ground shook violently underneath his feet that it almost caused him to fall. Fortunately, he managed to catch himself in time before he was reacquainted to the unforgiving ground. Steadying himself, the teen threw an irritated glare at the offending wall in front of him while doing his best to ignore the mounting dread and panic in his chest.

Letting out a frustrated huff, the teen then took out his sword and swung the sharp metal against the force field as hard as he could. A sharp _clang_ echoed hauntingly in the air as Randy dropped his sword on the ground, his hands shaking violently.

Eyes narrowed into slits, Randy let out an angry yell before he proceed to literally throw everything in his arsenal, from his ninja rings to his strongest explosive ninja balls, hoping against hope that something would give. Falling to his knees panting, Randy glanced up from his position to wait for the dust to settle. However when it finally did, Randy was horrified to see the force field still standing mockingly unmarred and unscathed.

Now openly panicking, Randy's body shook as he tightly clenched his fist as he repeatedly punched the ground in frustration before yelling up at the corrupted colored sky.

"What the juice am I suppose to do?! Tell me! Tell me so I could save the Nomicon, _zang it_!"

Panting hard, the teen covered his head in his hands, feeling lost and scared at the possibility of losing his teacher.

"I can't do this alone. _Please..._I need help," pleaded the distress teen.

"You are not alone, Successor," said a voice behind him in a quiet baritone. Flinching, Randy turned around so fast that he almost gave himself whiplash to look behind him.

A young man with dark brown hair and eyes wearing an older version of the ninja suit stood solemnly before him. Blinking in shock at the man's sudden appearance, Randy hesitantly questioned the man.

"W-what?"

Kneeling in front of the frozen teen the man grasped Randy's shoulders, the serious look on the man's face soften into a quiet reassuring smile in hopes to calm the distressed teen in front of him as he clarified his statement.

"We will help you," replied the man.

"We? What do you mean 'we'?" voice hoarse from all the yelling he'd done, Randy whispered his confusion to the man only to be startled once more when a different voice answered his question instead.

"It's exactly what he means, Ninja. We're _all_ going to help you!"

Mouth slack with shock, Randy realized the once empty space was filled with hundreds of different individuals in all shapes and sizes. And if that wasnt enough, Randy's surprise mounted when he realized that all of them were wearing different versions of the _ninja_ suit.

Feeling a hand ruffling his hair, Randy looked on as the brown haired man gestured at the mass of people with pride as he answered the frozen teen's unspoken question.

"Each and everyone of us here are the memory imprint of all the previous Ninjas that came before you, Successor. As you can clearly see, you are _not_ alone," smiled the man as Randy looked excitedly at his gathered predecessors.

"Whoah..."breathed Randy in an amazed whisper as he looked around him in a daze. Before he could say anything further, another violent shake of the ground shook him out of his daze as if to remind him of the current dire situation at hand. Steadying himself, Randy returned his attention back to the solemn brown haired man before nodding his head at his, no, at _all _of their offer as he put his ninja sword back into his suit.

"Okay, just tell me what to do."

Returning the nod, the man began to quickly explain the situation to him, "Eight centuries ago, in order to cripple our efforts of stopping him, the Sorcerer had set up a trap to imprison the soul of the Norisu clan's guardian, more specifically the soul of the Tsukumogami that you now know as the Ninja Nomicon in her dormant form so as to weaken the Ninja by taking away the clan's greatest ally," said the man before glaring fiercely at the force field in front of them.

"The force field here as you can probably guess is the Sorcerer's creation. For years, Ninja after Ninja had done their best to find a way to break it with no success. We soon realized that the only way to break it is by the Sorcerer himself. However, such an act would be too dangerous and risky we wouldn't dare to even try. However with the current situation, we find it might best to take advantage of it and turn the tables against the Sorcerer by using his _own_ corruption against him and finally release the Nomicon's soul from her prison."

Nodding his head at the gathered Ninjas, they dispersed and divided themselves to surround the Nomicon's prison, with their arms raised to their chest as their fingers flew into a series of handseals.

"With the stank as you call it, acting as the key to the prison, we will act as the counter filter to cancel out the force field. However since you are the current Ninja along with the fact that your presence is the strongest among us because of the fact that you are not just a mere imprint as it is not just your mind but the whole of your spirit that is now here," pointing at the now flickering force field, the man quickly pushed Randy directly in front of one its walls as they all watched the flickering finally died out only to leave the array of blood red seals on the floor.

"You will act as the vaccine to this destructive illness that the Sorcerer had released upon our comrade and finally destroy this abomination that had imprisoned her for so long," finished the man as he turned his attention at the teen, who, surprisingly stayed quiet through out his explanation, his joking and carefree personality gone in the face of the dire situation.

Shakily taking a breath to compose himself as best as he could because _zang it,_ he can't afford to screw this up, Randy crouched down before he threw one last question at the man.

"What should I do with the seals then?"

Taking position himself, one of the man's hand touched the outer lines of the seals as the other came up under his chin to form and hold one last hand seal, the other previous Ninjas mirroring him as they too surrounded the outer lines.

"We will hold fort here to lessen the pain while you get yourself to the heart of the seals and destroy it by concentrating your power into it. But be warned Successor, the Sorcerer is no fool. Once you've destroy the main point of the seals, there would probably one last trap to stop you," warned the man.

Muscle tensed in preparation, Randy's dark blue eyes focused on the small light in the middle of the array of seals with determination.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna let the Sorcerer take the Nomicon away. _Ever_," Randy vowed fiercely before the outer seals flickered out. Pupils dilating, the teen pounced into action, running so fast like a bat shot out of hell to reach his destination while doing his best to ignore the mildly painful shocks that wracked thru his spiritual body.

With a small tumble to his knees, Randy reached the middle of the prison before stopping right in front of a smaller translucent green hexagon shaped shield that was letting out small yet arguably painful shocks at the imprisoned soul.

Gritting his teeth, Randy allowed the familiar sensation of the suit changing into Rage Mode, which was ironically fitting considering how angry he was. Angry at the whole mess, angry at the Sorcerer for causing all of this, and angry at _himself_ for even letting it happen in the first place.

"I'm sorry," Randy chocked out as he prepared a decent sized fireball, making it strong and compact as possible while he poured every ounce of power he could spare.

"I'm _so_ sorry. I shouldn't have let the Sorcerer even come _near _you, Nomicon. But I'm gonna make things right. I promise," whispered Randy before he threw the fireball straight into the accursed shield.

The moment it hit, flashes of visions filtered rapidly within his mind showing him broken pieces of the Nomicon's imprisonment.

_Flash-_

A pair of beautiful jade green eyes,

_Flash-_

The Sorcerer's gleeful face as he tortured and eventually sealed the Nomicon's soul in her dormant form,

_Flash-_

And finally, the bloodcurdling and painful screams of the Nomicon that was so heartbreaking to hear, Randy was sure that it will haunt him in his nightmares for days to come.

Shattering from the impact, the shield and the remaining seals were finally destroyed as it let out a loud shockwave that rang in his ears before he was thrown forcefully on his back from the backlash. Not a moment later, it was soon followed by a loud horrible wail as wisp of pale green stank rose up from the remains of the prison causing Randy to scramble quickly to his feet as he dive in to quickly cradle in his hands the now free yet weakened ball of light.

Distancing himself from the stank that now took shape into a menacing green skull, Randy held out his sword in one hand while the other cradled the Nomicon's soul protectively to his chest.

Just as the stanked skull was about to dive in, several pillars of light shot up from the ground as they wrapped around the skull, trapping it. Searching for the source, Randy saw the gathered Ninjas surrounding the trap with their hands locked in a handseal. Stepping forward, the brown haired man's already somber face was set into a fierce scowl as he looked on balefully at the struggling skull.

"Never again shall you hurt our comrade, abomination. Be gone!"

Shouts of agreement rang within the area as the pillars of light shone bright in their eyes, and deafening shrieks meet their ears as the still weakly struggling skull shrunk in size. Feeling a hand grasping his shoulder, Randy turned his attention to the man who nodded his head at the prison of pillars. Understanding the silent order, the teen then unleashed Rage mode once again, surrounding himself with flames and embers. Concentrating the flames solely into his sword, the teen felt the already tightened grip of the hand shielding the Nomicon's soul curled even more securely to his chest as Randy turned hard dark blue eyes at the monster that almost destroyed his teacher.

"Didn't you hear us?" whispered Randy as he approached the prison, sword poised at the skull with flames flickered threateningly around the dangerous blade.

"You're not welcome here!" snarled the teen in righteous anger before letting out a cry as he unleashed a powerful firestorm from his sword and right at the skull. Shrieking and wailing like a dying animal, Randy and his predecessors looked on grimly as his flames purified the parasite in its confinement. Finally, with one final dying shriek, the skull vaporized with a hiss, his flames destroying its corrupted presence for good.

When the last ember of his flames faded into nothing, the ground gave a soft hum as the soul of the Nomicon rose gently out of his hold. Still feeling a bit protective, Randy was about to reach out a hand to hold on to it only to use that same hand to quickly cover his eyes lest he be blinded as the Nomicon vanished with a bright white flash. Only when he deemed it safe did Randy lowered his hand only to gape at the restored beautiful scenery before him with only a few yet noticeable traces of ruin still remaining.

"What the juice just happened?" asked the confused teen. Letting out a quiet chuckle, the brown haired Ninja ruffled the disgruntled teen's hair, earning him a pout in return.

"We won, Successor. We freed our comrade from her suffering," smiling reassuringly at Randy, the man turned his attention to the other gathered ninjas as he gave a short nod of his head.

Taking that as a sign, one by one, the previous ninjas faded from sight with some of them even calling out a farewell while others merely waved at him as he felt the familiar sensation of his mind and soul being slowly sent back to his body.

"It's been a trying day for you, Successor. I believe you deserve a rest, don't you agree?" the man chuckled as he too slowly started to fade.

"Wait! What about Nomicon? Is she-still cant believe she's a girl by the way- gonna be okay?"

"You will know once you leave, Successor. Rest assure, I believe she will put your worries to rest herself," was the man's faded reply before Randy left the somewhat restored dimension.


	3. Prologue: Final Act

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja or its characters.

**Note:** Please don't forget to review because I would like to know what you guys think! Especially constructive criticism, 'cause I won't be able to improve if no one is willing to point it out for me. Your time and thoughts would be most appreciated. Thank you and please enjoy!

* * *

Waking up with a gasp, Randy looked around at his trashed room in surprise before settling his gaze to the huddled form of his mother, still hidden behind his desk. With the Nomicon in hand, Randy rushed to his mother's side, praying she was left unharmed from all the carnage that was left in their wake.

"Mom! Are you okay?!"

Dark blue eyes blinked cautiously as the blonde woman uncurled herself to look up at the masked face of her teenage son. A hand reached out before it was placed gently against her son's face, with eyes expressing both her worry and awe, Gwendolyn inspected the equally worried teen, looking for any signs of injury. Finding none that would warrant her attention, the worried mother threw arms around her son in a relieved hug, one that Randy returned just as fiercely.

Leaning back from their hug, Gwendolyn was about to question her son before a warm glow from beside them caught her eye.

"Um, sweetheart...?" whispered Gwendolyn hesitantly as she urged her son to look at the Nomicon. Feeling a mix of curiosity and worry stirring in his chest, Randy and his mother looked on as the Nomicon levitated slightly off the floor, the warm pleasant glow still present before the book burst into a flurry of papers.

'_Now what?'_

Unsheathing his sword, Randy pushed his mother behind him as the storm of the Nomicon's pages surrounded them before they settled and took form in the middle of his room.

As the last page finally settled, both mother and son stared openly at the figure that stood before them. Wrapped completely and securely from head to toe with paper, the now clearly female figure -evidently from the soft curves and modest chest, even if said female was wrapped up like a mummy- stood quietly in front of them with only her eyes as her clear definite feature.

_Her jade green eyes._

_'Could it be...?'_ thought Randy as his muscles relaxed however the steady grip of his sword hadn't faltered, just in case. As if sensing the pair's anxiety over her presence, the figure spread out her empty hands in front of her in a non-threatening gesture.

"At ease, Randy Cunningham. I mean no harm to you or your mother," said the figure that Randy was now sure is the physical form of the Nomicon because even if he just recently heard it himself, there was no mistaking that soft and confidant voice of hers.

"Nomicon...?"

Nodding her head in reply, Randy felt his shoulders finally sagged in relief as he put away his sword before dropping unceremoniously on the floor. Pulling off his mask, Randy turned his attention back to his still quiet mother, who was eyeing the Nomicon with wary curiosity.

Lips pulling back into a reassuring smile, Randy placed his hand on top of his mother's in hopes to calm down the already frazzled woman.

"Don't worry, Mom. She's..." he began before glancing at the silent figure, who only gave a small hesitant nod of her head at his unsaid question.

"She's a friend," Randy finished confidently.

Staring at the strange figure for just a moment longer, the blonde finally let out a sigh of exasperation before throwing a stern look at her sheepish son, "You better have a good explanation for all of this," turning to the green eyed figure, the blonde continued just as sternly "_Both_ of you."

Letting out a nervous laugh, both Randy and the Nomicon nodded their heads at the blonde woman's words. After all, with all of things that just transpired in the room they owe her at least that much. Satisfied, Gwendolyn got to her feet, waving off her son's attempt of helping, before she made her way to the door.

"Mom...?"

Gripping the doorknob, Gwendolyn gestured to her son at the ruined state of his bedroom. Furniture upturned, papers strewn about, her son's room was a literal battle ground, not the best place to sit down and talk, "I think its better if we talk in the living room, sweetheart," before the blonde let herself out of the bedroom.

Exchanging a glance with the Nomicon, Randy dusted himself off before both teacher and student went down to join the blonde, preparing themselves for the long talk that was waiting for them.

When they arrived at the entrance of the living room, they found Gwendolyn already seated with a jug of water and a few glasses set on the room's table, an impatient look on her face.

Quickly, so as to not irate the woman any further, both Randy and Nomicon sat down side by side on the other only remaining couch- which was placed directly in front of his mother- with his head bowed, Randy nervously twiddled his thumbs as his mind ran a mile a minute.

"Well?"

Snapping his head up to look at his mother who had a stern yet gentle look on her face, Randy let out a shaky breathe as he began his story. At first, he thought about omitting some things but with all that's happened, he decided against lying or hiding any facts from his mother especially with the way she was giving him that _look_, a look that promise trouble if he even _thinks_ of avoiding the truth.

At times he hesitated and faltered, unsure on how to continue. That was when the Nomicon took over, adding or explaining things when he hadn't been able to. Her voice, while understandably tired, was sure and confident, a quiet comfort patiently helping him explain to his mother about the things that her son had recently been apart of. And throughout his storytelling, never once his mother interrupted them, the impatient look on her face had long faded only to be replaced with thoughtful silence.

When Randy finally reached the end of it, he chanced a look at his mother to see her reaction, praying that she wasn't too mad at him. Seeing the hesitant and somewhat fearful expression on her son's face, Gwendolyn allowed herself a small yet genuine smile to reassure the worried teen.

"I'll admit this is a lot to take in, sweetheart, you being the Ninja?" here she shook her head in amazement before continuing, "That's going to take time on getting use to. But, I can say as a mother I'm both worried and proud of you, Randy, I really am," reassured the tired blonde.

Leaning back with a sigh of relief, the teen Ninja looked gratefully at his mother, "Thanks, Mom. That really means a lot," grinned Randy.

"But don't think your going to get a free pass from your chores, mister. Or me generally being overprotective," teased the blonde, a mirthful glint in her eyes.

"Wouldn't have it any other way, Mom," laughed Randy as he poured himself a glass of water, throat parched from the lengthy explanation he gave.

Smiling to herself, the blonde then looked to the quiet Nomicon. Biting her lower lip, Gwendolyn decided to take a chance at sating her curiosity about the impossibility that sat beside her son.

"Um, Nomicon, was it?" at the Nomicon's answering nod she continued, "May I ask who or what are you actually?" the single mother asked bluntly.

Chocking slightly from his drink at her straight-forwardness, Randy threw his mother an incredulous look, angst.

"Mom!"

Shrugging at her son's reproachful look, "What? Don't tell me you're not the least bit curious?"

"That's not, I mean yeah, but Mom-" sputtered the embarrassed teen before the subject of their discussion gently placed her hand on his wrist, stopping him from his stuttering.

"It is fine, I honestly do not mind her inquiry," the Nomicon said quietly.

Folding her hands on her lap, the Nomicon dipped her head in apology to the curious mother, "I apologize for not introducing myself sooner, Madame. I am known as the Ninja Nomicon or as your son prefers to address me, Nomicon. I am what the Japanese would called as a Tsukumogami, a supernatural being that came to be when an inanimate object develops a soul of their own on their hundredth birthday. I, as you can obviously tell, am a book Tsukumogami that had served the Norisu clan for generations and later on, as a teacher to the Ninja since my imprisonment in my dormant form," explained the Nomicon.

That, gained the attention of both mother and son as they both adopted looks of excitement on their faces at the prospect of a real –benevolent- supernatural being.

"Seriously? I've heard only a little about them, but are you seriously telling me that your one of the mythical _ayakashi _of Japan?!" asked Randy, who then let out a loud whoop when he received a nod in reply.

"That's so _honkin' bruce_!"

"Wow, a T-tsuku, Tsukumogami huh? Did I pronounced that right?" shaking her head, the blonde continued, "Anyway, I've never met a supernatural being before, much less a Japanese one! I have to admit, no matter how weird this is, it's still pretty cool!" exclaimed the excited woman.

Before, the mother wouldn't think on believing all of this but after what she'd seen in her son's now trashed bedroom, it was kind of hard to deny it. Especially when solid proof was sitting right in front of her. Not to mention that this _is_ Norrisville they were talking about, stranger things _had_ happened before.

Besides, she liked to fancy herself to be open-minded after all.

Smiling, the woman sat up from her seat to offered out her hand at the curious Nomicon. Chuckling, Gwendolyn stepped forward to grab the Nomicon out of her seat before taking hold of one of the Tsukumogami's hand in a firm handshake, "Its nice to meet you, Nomicon. I'm Gwendolyn Cunningham but you can just call me Gwen. And none of that Madame stuff, you hear? I'm not that old," grinned the blonde haired woman.

Jade eyes blinked curiously at the warm welcome before letting a quiet chuckle of her own, _'It seems the son inherited more than just the eyes,'_ before returning the gesture in kind.

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well M-no, Gwen-san" the Nomicon amended when the blonde woman glared sternly at the Tsukumogami. However when her hand was released from the other woman's grip, the Nomicon shifted awkwardly before bending to the waist into a deep bow to the blonde, surprising the son and flustering the mother.

"And...I would also like to sincerely apologize for causing such trouble for both you and your son today. It was not my intention to do so," said the remorseful form of the Nomicon.

"W-wait, what are _you_ apologizing for? As far as I understand, you were a victim too! You shouldn't apologize for something that was beyond your control, you know," said the flustered mother as she waved her hands in front of her to placate the Tsukumogami.

The Nomicon raised her head in surprise at that, "But-"

"She's right, Nomicon," interrupted Randy.

The teen stood up from the sofa before placing his hands on his teacher's shoulder to straightened her up from her bow. Dark sapphire blue eyes stared earnestly at jade green ones as Randy spoke firmly to the perplexed Tsukumogami.

"What happened back there _wasn't_ your fault. If anything it was the Sorcerer's," biting his lower lip, the teen pulled away his hands only to let one of them rub guiltily at his neck, "And mine," muttered the young ninja.

Before Nomicon could question on what he meant by that, Randy's mother voiced out her agreement, oblivious to her son's guilt.

"That's right, what happened was _not_ your fault, end of discussion alright? Good!" turning away from the two to hide her yawn, the tired mother picked up the tray of water to put away before turning back to look at the pair, "Now I don't know about the two of you but I think that's enough excitement for today. Randy, you can use the guestroom for tonight, and Nomicon-"

"It is alright, M-Gwen-san. I will turn back to my dormant form as I still require time to recover from this ordeal," reassured the Nomicon, looking worriedly at Randy who was avoiding her gaze.

"Alright, just as long you're settled in. Now, I'm just going to put these away, so by the time I'm done, I better find the two of you to be sound asleep by then, understand?" warned Gwen. Receiving nods from both teacher and student, the blonde woman left, leaving the pair to themselves.

Letting out a nervous laugh, the teen gestured at the stairs, eyes still diverted from the Nomicon's, "Well, we better get going. It _is_ pretty late after all," said Randy as made his way up only to stop mid-step when the Nomicon's hand grabbed his wrist in a firm grip.

"What is wrong?" came the simple question, voice quite and concerned.

Head bowed from where he stood, Randy closed his eyes before he turned to give the Nomicon a -hopefully- lighthearted grin, "Its nothing, I'm just tired that's all."

While unconvinced, the jade-eyed Nomicon accepted her student's answer seeing as the teen to be unwilling to elaborate in his current state.

"Very well. Then if it is not too much trouble for you, I would like to excuse myself to take that much needed rest," said the Nomicon as Randy nodded his head in understanding.

"Sure, no problem. And, uh, Nomicon?"

"Yes?"

"I'm really glad you're here," and he meant it, in more ways than one.

Jade eyes softened at that as the Nomicon gently rubbed his wrist with her thumb, "Thank you. I too, am glad to be here," was the whispered reply.

Smiling more genuinely, Randy placed his other hand over the centuries old Tsukumogami, "Goodnight, Nomicon," whispered Randy.

"Goodnight, Randy-san," answered the Nomicon before dissolving into countless pieces of papers before reforming back into her dormant book form. Securing the ancient book in his grasp, the purple haired teen quickly made his way upstairs to the guest bedroom, making good of his promise to his mother to be asleep as quickly as possible. But as he go through his nightly bedtime routine, Randy made sure that the Nomicon was near him at all times, never once letting the book out of his sight for too long, to the point that when he finally _did_ got under the covers, Randy made sure to place the now resting book _right _beside him, paranoid from the day's events.

Hugging it closely to his chest, Randy maneuvered his body until it was curled protectively around the book, as if he was shielding it. Breathing out a sigh, the exhausted teen finally closed his eyes as he drifted off into slumber. Never once did Randy's tight hold over the book falter, even in his sleep, he held it tightly, securely, protectively, never letting it out of his sight, never letting it go.

_Never again._


End file.
